


The Prizes

by chains_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Boys in Chains, M/M, Non-Consensual, Slaves, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By Phoenix</p>
<p>In a world of magic a young immortal warrior fights desperately to capture the prize of a healer to aid his striken village.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prizes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).

**Part One**  


Chang Wufei watched the combat with studied indifference. He'd lost his  
first fight for the healers and had never really expected to win anyway.  
Of all the immortals gathered, he was the youngest. In order to eliminate  
his clan early, they judges placed him against Treize Khushrenada, a two  
thousand year old immortal. The battle was short with Wufei losing easily.  
But he knew he would lose and was ready for it.

His Dragon clan was currently suffering from a plague and his beloved wife, Meiran had been one of the fist victims. Sally Po, a woman of his clan who used science not magic to heal people, admitted that magic was the only way to stop the disease wiping out his people. So they needed a healer. Here was where Wufei believed fate stepped in. Two human healers had been captured and were being handed over to the leader who earned them. A tournament was called and each ruler sent their most powerful warriors; whoever beat all comers would win the two beauties. And they were beauties.

Before the contest began, the two young men had been dragged onto a stage at the center of the tournament ring. The guards tore away their robes, leaving them naked before the crowd of immortal fighters. The slightly taller one, with long flowing chestnut hair, had tried to hide and protect the smaller, blond human. As healers, they had probably sensed the sudden wave of lust filling the coliseum.

Wufei was enraptured. Immortals didn't care whether someone was male or female; they had long ago learned the joys of both forms. That these two were incredibly beautiful only fueled everyone's determination to win. The young Dragon was suddenly very glad he planned back up for when he lost. Even now a friend of his clan was working to capture the healers and then bring them to the Dragon's Aire.

In a distant tower, two young humans held each other. The taller gently rocked the smaller and murmured soft words in an attempt to calm his friend.

"Shh, Quatre," the taller whispered. "It's going to be OK. I promise."

"No it's not, Duo," the blond protested. "You felt the same thing I did. They're going to... to..." The young man buried his head in Duo's shoulder, soft sobs drifted into the room.

Duo hugged Quatre closer and tried to find some way to ease his suffering. Nothing came to mind. He'd felt the lust the immortals felt and knew Quatre and he would not be just healers for the creature that won them, they would be bed warmers as well. His despair was interrupted by a voice coming from the window.

"If you feel this way, perhaps you might want to come with me."

The pair turned to find a young elf dressed in black with a bang that hid most of his face expect a single emerald eye.

"My name is Trowa." The man continued. "I was sent by someone who needs your help."

"And why should we help?" Duo spat out. "He's just another immortal."

"Perhaps," Trowa shrugged. "But his people are dying and I do know he is an honorable being. If you want freedom, he is your best bet."

Duo and Quatre shared a few minutes of silent communication before agreeing. What choice did they have really? Neither sensed anything sinister about Trowa and his aura was calm and clean. He could be trusted to tell the truth.

"Very well," Duo said.

Trowa motioned them to the window and carefully helped them down the rope he'd secured there earlier. His sister, Catherine, stood below with Sally Po. Together, they might be able to save what remained of the Dragon Clan.

To Be Continued....


End file.
